


young and beautiful

by timerdodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerdodo/pseuds/timerdodo
Summary: pairing：sam/deanrating：nc-17warning：14岁dean，underage





	young and beautiful

0.

青春期糟透了。——dean winchester

1.

浴室里传出dean稚嫩的怒吼：“连我的老二都缩水了，他妈的！”  
然后他顿了顿，确认刚才那个陌生的声音的确是从他自己的喉咙里发出来的，“该死的变声期！我听起来就像一只被人捏住了脖子的蠢鸭子！”  
sam露出一个略显无奈的表情，他站在门外犹豫着要不要敲门打断dean的自言自语。这种乡下旅馆隔音条件都不会太好，考虑到他们还要在这个镇上待一阵子，他可不想左邻右舍听到什么之后产生误解。  
浴室门哗啦一下在他眼前洞开，sam噢地一声倒退了两步，比平时还要矮一个头的dean腰间围着浴巾，正仰着脑袋疑惑地望着他。  
白瘦的少年身材让sam有些不自然地别开视线，即使大脑很清楚地告诉他那是dean，他还是感觉很奇怪。  
少年dean皱着眉头：“老弟，你怎么了？”  
这个岁数的dean，用这样的声音管他叫老弟，sam嘴角扯了扯，尽管他已经努力控制了自己的面部表情，但对方可是dean，全世界最最了解他的人。  
dean恼火地想给他弟的脑袋来上一巴掌，然后他沮丧地发现自己也许根本够不到sam的头。  
可恶的身高差。这么多年好不容易在他接受了Sammy被他养成了一个巨人，并习惯仰视着和他说话之后，他自己又变得更矮了。  
眼前的sam就像座傻乎乎的山似的，尽管dean知道这完全不是他的错。  
“嘿！你为什么不坐下来？我的脖子很酸！”dean还是决定迁怒于sam，谁叫他是弟弟呢。  
sam迁就地点点头，坐回椅子里。  
“我会找到那两个变态精神病巫师，然后把他们都变成霍比特人。”dean挥舞着拳头。  
sam忍不住牵动嘴角，这样的dean让他觉得有种遥远的熟悉感，同时又是全然陌生的。是的，dean回到了他14岁的年纪，那个时候sam才10岁，在他的眼中14岁的dean甚至比很多成年人都要高大，因为那是dean，是他小世界里的大英雄。  
这是sam第一次从这个角度去看少年时代的dean， 原来那副肩背并不像记忆中的宽阔，为什么过去的他会觉得趴在上面非常安全？sam思考着这个问题，现在他的脑海中只有一个念头，就是搂住dean再亲亲他的额头。  
当然他是不会那么做的，除非他想被dean嘲笑娘娘腔另外再挨上一顿揍。

sam摆弄着键盘：“我找到一些与改变年龄相关的巫术的资料，你要看看吗？”  
这不是他们第一次栽在巫师手里了，在dean的死亡名单上女巫绝对是排前三位的，她们疯狂和毒辣的手段，比鬼怪难对付得多。  
dean凑过来，面色凝重地盯着屏幕。他们靠得很近，sam的视线无意间掠过他的凸出的锁骨和乳头，他甚至注意到了粉色乳晕上的小颗粒，每当dean觉得冷或是乳头受到刺激兴奋时，就会变成这样。  
这是不对的。  
sam清清喉咙：“也许你该穿件T恤什么的……”  
dean的视线穿过他又长又密的睫毛看过来，sam怀疑他究竟能否看清自己。dean的眼珠在灯光下像是瑰丽的宝石，透出幽冷神秘的绿光。他的下巴尖细，面部线条还是柔和的，没有胡渣和分明的棱角，整张脸漂亮得不像真人。只有嘴唇，那是多年来dean身上为数不多的没有改变的部分，它们从小就具有完美的形状，sam知道吻上去的感觉是什么样的。dean的唇形性感充满诱惑，镶在这样一张少年纯情无辜的脸上，强烈的反差对比使他的容颜更具备直击心灵的力量。  
dean的脸上出现一种绝不属于外表年龄的风情，他嘲弄sam：“说谎，你已经在用眼神操我了你知道吗？”  
他揪住sam的衣领，拉近，吻他的嘴。这对dean来说非常容易，就和以往每一天他们所做的一样，sam还是那个sam，而他反正又看不到自己现在的模样。  
这对sam来说就不太公平了，因为他才是觉得难熬的那一个，现在的状况诡异得让他感觉好像是他在胁迫和欺负dean似的。  
两个人都心猿意马地接着吻，dean试图骑上sam的大腿，但由于sam比此时的他整整大上三圈，巨大的体型差让他看起来像是窝进了sam怀里。其实dean有些享受这感觉，但他是不会承认的，因为这有损他的硬汉形象。

dean像每一个青春期男孩那样硬得飞快，年幼的dean在用成年人之间的方式和sam交流，他的外表是如此稚嫩，他的表情和所作所为却性感得要命。sam快要分裂了，整个事件都让他的脑子颠倒错乱。  
在dean扯掉碍事的浴巾，把魔爪伸向sam的裤裆时，sam还是守住了底线，他一把握住dean的手腕，安抚地摸了摸他的背：“dean，我想我们还是先想办法帮你恢复原状……”  
dean的脸色臭了下来，“屁话，难道我一个月变不回去，就一个月没得做爱！？”他的小脸绷得紧紧的，非常严肃，直直地望进sam的眼睛里去，不容许他回避，“老实说，假如我再也变不回去呢？Sammy，你准备怎么办？”  
sam被他眼中的认真镇住了一会儿，有一瞬间他觉得dean是真的没打算再变回来。  
不，一定是他看错了或是理解错了。sam选择性地忽略掉自己了解dean的程度，比起dean对他的了解只多不少这个事实。  
“我们会找到方法的，好吗？”sam抵住dean的额头，安慰他的同时也说服着自己，“嘿，我可没有‘特殊爱好’，说真的，dean，我不能……这会让我感觉自己像个恋童的变态。”  
“我是不是听错了什么？原来在你的认知里搞自己的哥哥是一件寻常的事吗？得了吧，Sammy，我们之前做爱的时候可没中什么‘跟你的兄弟乱搞’之类的诅咒！”dean开始耍赖，巴住他弟弟的脖子不放。  
不得不说他完全选对了方针，sam很吃这一套，他有段时间做梦都希望dean可以对他撒娇，依赖他，尤其当这个dean还长着一张可爱得让人恨不得把星星都摘下献给他的年轻面庞。  
杀了我吧，sam想。

敲门声持续响起的时候dean也没有停止折磨sam的头发和脖子，事实上在sam走去应门的这段时间内他始终挂在sam的身上，他的腿分开夹住sam的腰。dean没有穿内裤，而且他勃起了，看起来比平时小一号的老二就顶在sam的腹部擦来擦去。如果不是sam强迫他套上自己的衬衫的话，dean也许就要在外人面前裸奔了，sam是不会允许这种事情发生的。  
sam把门打开一条缝，并没有打开门链：“什么事？”  
门外穿制服的警员对他亮了警徽：“你入住时是一个人，但我们接到报案，你的房间里有未成年儿童。请你开门，配合检查。”  
sam不动声色将手枪别回腰后，撤掉门链。警察不信任的目光将他上上下下扫描了好几遍，T恤上的湿迹，不正常的红脸，脖子上的红痕，一切看起来都是那么可疑。sam摊开双手后退一步让他进门，警察扫了一圈房间内部的陈设，他看到了站在卧室门口的dean。  
sam的衬衫足够长，足够罩住dean的小屁股和大腿。警察不可能要求他把衣服掀起来查看，所以dean底下没穿裤子这件事也显得不是很重要。  
dean笑得十分乖巧，冲sam喊道：“sam叔叔。”  
sam的后背僵硬了一下，他虚假地对警察笑了笑，“我侄子。”  
警察怀疑的视线在他们两个之间来回，最后锁定在dean的脸上，想从他的表情当中发掘出一丝收到胁迫的信号，他看着dean的眼睛又问了一遍：“这个男人确实是你的叔叔？”  
dean无惧地直视着他，大大的绿眼睛澄澈得不可思议。他坦然地回答：“我完全确定，警官。”  
然后他走过来抱住了sam的胳膊，笑着说：“我们的感情很好。”

2.

警察离开后，sam也把震惊消化得差不多了，今天的他们真是太背了，没有哪件事情的发展轨迹是正常的。  
sam搓了把脸，想到刚才dean的惊人表现他笑了起来，“叔叔？真的？多糟糕的叔叔才会让14岁的侄子光着屁股穿自己的衬衫啊。”  
“闭嘴，难道你还指望我喊你爸爸吗？你得承认是我救了你的小命，又一次。”dean得意地朝他挑挑眉毛。  
sam爱死了他小大人的样子，让人忍不住想逗逗他，“是是是，你超神的，不过我想我得给你多买些卡通内裤。”  
dean的嘴角撇了下去，一想到他是穿着神奇女侠的内裤一路坐公车回到这里的，就恨不得把那个巫师碎尸万段。他这辈子都不要再穿卡通内裤！永远不！  
sam开始放肆地取笑他，恼羞成怒的dean和他扭打成一团，他们都没意识到自己已经很久没有这样畅快地大笑过了。

sam望着最终被他压制在身下的dean，绿眼睛明亮闪耀得令星光都失色。天啊，谁能拒绝这样一双眼睛？sam无法抑制爱意，情不自禁地俯身吻了他。  
嘴唇被温柔地抿住，只是一个纯情到放在平时会被dean嘲笑的吻，然而dean根本不知道自己因何如此激动，这种心脏快要爆炸的感觉甚至超越了他当年第一次和女孩接吻的心情。  
当年……  
“等等。”dean突然叫停，sam有些遗憾地从他柔软的嘴唇上离开。刚才的吻太棒了，简直不可思议，他非常确信，那个瞬间dean和他一样都感觉到了什么，某种强烈的情感上的共鸣。  
sam用眼神询问着他，dean盯了一会儿sam的脸，最后还是决定不把他想到的事说出来。  
dean只是忽然意识到，某种意义上sam有可能成为了他的初吻对象。  
不像他曾经吹嘘过的，事实上dean第一次接吻发生在他16岁的时候，至于告别处男之身，那是17岁之后的事情了。  
青春期很差劲，但是假如他真的重新获得了纯净的身体，该死的血印诅咒也被洗刷一新，这也许未必不是一件好事。dean不知道该怎么对sam说，他自己尚且陷在深深的矛盾之中。  
而且dean还有些不好意思，他本就不擅长这些，浪漫的初吻之类的，这太娘了，让他浑身发痒。为了打破暧昧的气氛，dean用他最在行的混蛋语气说道：“惊喜，猜猜谁又是雏了？我！”  
看到sam震惊的表情dean开心地笑了起来，也为终于摆脱刚才的缠绵氛围而松了一口气，“你不觉得超赞吗？嘿，谁还能有两次破处的机会呢？”

dean明明什么都没说，sam却忽然什么都明白了。  
dean想停留在14岁，只不过是因为那个时候很多的噩运还没有降临在他们身上。他的身体是纯净的，没有伤疤，没有纹身，没有血印。  
“是因为血印。”sam指出了症结，他观察着dean的表情，目睹着表面的不正经慢慢褪去，那张年轻的脸变得平静，sam甚至从中读出了沧桑。  
他觉得心痛。  
他们都十分清楚，dean只是空有一副青春无敌的皮囊罢了，内里的他还是那个36岁、胡子拉碴并且有着酗酒和杀戮成瘾等一连串问题的dean。即便咒语使得dean的肉体焕然新生，那些曾经加诸于他精神和灵魂上的剧痛也不会因此消失。  
sam握着他的手，看进他的眼睛：“我明白了，dean，我尊重你的决定。只想让你知道，无论如何我都会站在你这一边。”  
dean的脸上挂着浅笑听他说完，望着他聪明的Sammy，“谢了，兄弟，我知道的。我们还是先想办法找到那两个巫师，这些事之后再说吧。”

当晚他们没有做爱，在sam拒绝了他破处的邀请之后，dean气鼓鼓地回到自己床上睡了。  
直到他熟睡后，sam才悄悄地挪到dean的床上，把他揽进了怀里。如果是醒着的dean，绝对不会允许自己做出这么肉麻的行为。  
sam了解他，dean最擅长用花心浪荡的表象愚人愚己，他可以是床上最火辣的性爱伙伴，但其实内心纯情得要命。就像之前那个吻可以令他耳根通红，他像害怕瘟疫一样害怕牵手，很多的事sam只是假装不知道罢了。  
也许明早醒来时dean发现自己被抱着睡了一晚，会红着耳朵揍他吧，不过这都是明天要考虑的事了。  
至于现在，他只想让dean和自己好好地睡上一觉。

3.

出门前dean试图穿上他喜爱的那件夹克，像偷穿了老爹的外套那样怪异和可笑，于是他不得不换回那身运动服，尽管那让他看上去真的像个愣头愣脑的青少年。  
在sam锁门时他注意到隔壁房门里探头探脑的女人，在接触到他的目光时飞快地关上了门。  
sam知道昨天的报警是怎么回事了。  
dean拍打着车顶催促着他，sam觉得dean似乎开始适应他的新角色了，不经意间流露出孩子气的行为，完全符合他现在的年龄。

镇上又有人失踪，由sam独自负责追查，dean只能收起那些与他年龄不符的假证，坐在全是学生的餐厅里喝着奶昔等sam。  
这也是他犹豫的原因之一，变小之后毕竟很多事情都不方便，最糟的是，他没法时时照看Sammy了。  
“嗨！我没见过你，转学生？”  
陌生的搭讪打断了dean的思路，对方是个阳光男孩，看样子是学校里的风云人物那种类型，真正引起dean注意的是他看起来有一两分像sam小时候。

人群中sam也是这样耀眼的中心，dean曾经在工作时途径加州的时候，去斯坦福看过。  
他隐在夜色里，像个怪人那样偷窥自己的弟弟。sam像个能源核那样被人们围绕，即使他不说话，也有人会主动上前找他搭话，他的朋友，他的女孩，伴在他的左右。  
dean会在喝完一支啤酒后，趁着夜色离开。

Tony是个自来熟的孩子，dean风趣的谈吐和广博的见识让他感到新奇，他用很短的时间喜欢上了这个新来的漂亮的绿眼睛男孩，他的手臂亲热友好地勾住dean的肩膀。  
sam推门而入的时候看到的就是这样一副碍眼的画面。  
嘿！他是我的！他差点这样喊出来，一点也不想考虑作为32岁的成年人和一个十几岁的学生争风吃醋这种事看起来有多蠢。  
“看来你交到了新朋友。”  
在走过去的过程中sam很快调整好面部表情使它不要过分扭曲，但他锐利的眼神落在Tony的身上，还是令他紧张地松开手并站了起来。但这显然不是明智之举，因为这个凶巴巴的西装男实在太高了，还很壮，一拳就能把他揍飞半个街区的那种壮。

Tony一步三回头的留恋模样让sam忍不住出言嘲讽：“忠实粉丝，看来某人已经完全被你迷住了。”  
dean不想提醒sam他的语气就像一个妒火攻心的丈夫，他翻了个白眼：“是你自己把我一个人扔在这儿的，burger king！一个一毫升酒精都找不出的鬼地方！看看这里，我的周围全是喝着奶昔的小鬼头，上帝啊。”  
“再过七年我会带你去酒吧的，可惜我现在是你的‘监护人’。而且我得提醒你，你很喜欢奶昔，和派，还有一切小屁孩喜欢的高热量食物。”  
“噢，多谢提醒，奶奶！”  
sam注意到邻桌已经有几个孩子在对着他们窃笑，他不得不闭嘴，dean一脸得逞的坏笑，sam也笑了起来。  
dean用薯条丢他，sam无可奈何地忍受着，他总不能跟一个年纪还不够他一半的小孩计较这些，哪怕只是表面上看起来这样。  
sam无奈地：“我发誓我小时候可没你这么烦人。”  
dean舔着手指上的番茄酱，作出怀念的样子：“是啊，你小时候是个小姑娘。”

sam拍拍他：“走吧，我查到了一些东西。”  
意外的是dean居然伸手扯住sam的袖子，脸上难得也有尴尬的神色，“我现在不能站起来，sam。”  
看到sam还是一脸不解，dean只好拉住他坐到同侧的座位上，移开叠在上面的腿，sam看见他的运动裤被支起一个很高的帐篷。  
sam立刻用身躯挡住他，转头紧张地看了看四周，还好没人注意他们。他压低了声音：“wow，dean！？”  
dean一脸无辜：“这又不能怪我，我看见你就会硬！是你说的，青春期。”  
sam有种搬石头砸自己脚的感觉。  
“想点恶心的。”sam在一旁出谋划策，“雪怪，变形人，狼人。噢！对了，crowley！”  
“谢谢，也许你闭嘴会更有用。”

不过最后dean还是成功了，坐在车里时sam问他后来想了什么，dean看了他一眼，说：“没什么特别的，你知道青少年总是这样，它一会儿硬一会儿软的，我根本控制不住。”  
sam点点头，即使他知道dean说了谎。  
在那一个瞬间dean所想的其实是，最终受到血印左右失去理智的他，和倒在血泊中的sam，这样的画面。  
那是他此时此刻于灵魂深处，最最畏惧的事。

4.

他们找到了女巫，但过程中sam犯了一个巨大的错误。  
他不该听从dean的建议和他分头行动，他应该事先想到的，无论内在的dean是个多么经验丰富的老猎人，现在的他并没有与之相衬的力量和身手，他们面对的东西却是如此的危险和致命。  
你根本不该让他离开你的视线哪怕只有一秒钟，sam自责不已。  
他终于解决了那些受巫术操纵的杀人玩偶，冲进厨房的时候，dean被疤脸男hansel掐着脖子，大半个身体悬空在窗子外。另一个受害人Tina被绑在椅子上只懂得哭泣，整间屋子弥漫着一股说不出的味道，肮脏的砧板上还有些许未清理干净的内脏碎屑和一只人手。

女巫露出她肮脏的牙齿难听地笑着，巨大的剪子夹住dean的膝盖，只要一刀就能剪下dean的小腿。  
sam毫不犹豫地对准她连开三枪，女巫不得不转而对付他，sam上前一步把石灰尽数撒向女巫的脸，她痛得大叫，暂时失明令她战力锐减，即使想念咒也难以确定sam的位置。  
搞定了一个，sam立刻扑过去从hansel手中抢下dean，hansel被他狠狠揍了几拳后扔到了一边。  
dean拼命地吸着新鲜空气，他差一点就要被掐晕过去了。缺氧晕眩的大脑逐渐复苏，但他没有丢掉猎人的本能，即便眼前发黑，他还是拾起枪第一时间站到sam的身边去提供支援。  
女巫恢复视力之后变得更为疯狂，她念起了咒语，Tina突然间就像是被附身了一样，她的速度变得飞快，举刀从背后冲向正和hansel搏斗的sam。  
sam的后背全是破绽，他的注意力全都放在了女巫和hansel身上，根本没料到前一秒还是受害人的Tina会从背后对他发动攻击。  
但是dean注意到了。

事态有一点复杂，dean知道Tina是身不由己，他并不想对Tina开枪了事，更不想sam受到伤害。  
保护sam，照顾sam，遇到任何危险都挡在sam的前面，无论他是14岁，还是40岁，无论sam比他高大，比他强壮，这就是dean winchester这一生都在做的事情。  
最终dean选择用手臂接住这一刀，并夺下了凶器。  
sam怒不可遏，几乎一拳击碎hansel的下颌，趁他因疼痛分神之际sam把刀子从下巴捅进了他的头颅。  
神志不清的Tina沦为杀人机器，失去武器的她开始扑上去肉搏。她的力气大得吓人，dean被她轻易推倒在地板上，掐住了喉咙。那个柔弱女孩的两只手好似变成了铁钳，dean脸上的青筋一根根爆出。  
sam一把提住她的后领，为dean争取到一丝宝贵的氧气。他准备斩断Tina的双手，从前的sam也许不会这么极端，但他显然已经不是那个年轻时的他了。  
女巫在目睹了hansel的死亡后战斗意志就没那么强烈了，趁着兄弟俩都被傀儡缠住的间隙念咒开溜了，失去咒语控制的Tina像是断线木偶一般瘫软在地。  
dean如释重负地闭上眼，他躺在地上仿佛已经没有站起来的力气。

sam压住dean手臂的伤口做了应急处理，他们带着昏迷的Tina离开了那里。  
整个过程中sam始终嘴角紧绷，并且没有和给dean任何一个眼神交流的机会，这表示他此时真的非常、非常恼火。  
“嘿！别像抱个小妞那样抱我！”  
在dean提出这样的抗议时sam大多数时候都会尊重他的意见，那显然不适用于今天，sam对此的回应是彻底无视，毕竟抱起一个5.5英尺的dean对他来说就像抱起一只猫那样容易。他冷着脸一路把dean抱出去，丢到impala的车前盖上，他的每根头发都控诉着愤怒。  
dean还在不怕死地招惹他：“小姑娘Sammy这是要哭了吗？要哥哥抱吗？”  
sam张开手臂撑在dean的两侧，尽管此时他们的视线是平齐的，dean还是感受到了来自他弟弟的压迫感，像是动物本能，在感受到威胁的时候他不自主地想要向后退缩。只是一个细微到可以忽略不计的意向，还是被sam敏锐地捕捉到了，他不容许dean又用一贯的打哈哈的方式来逃避话题。  
“用手臂阻挡刀刃？你以为你是什么？超人吗？”sam扣住dean的膝盖并把他拖向自己，他的手臂像个牢笼把dean禁锢住，“告诉我你还有理智，dean，如果你一心求死的话，我可以立刻，就在这里，干死你。”

dean也不得不承认，盛怒之下的sam非常吓人，他的咬肌鼓起，眼神凶狠得仿佛要吃人，任何一个有理智的人都不会选在这时挑战他。  
然而如果仔细去听，在他那颤抖不稳的质问声中，除了对dean罔顾自身安全的愤怒之外，还有着恐惧的成分。  
他刚才差一点又失去了dean，sam只要想到这一点，就后怕得要命。哪怕这种事他已经亲历过无数次，sam还是无法习惯并接受它。  
dean知道这一次他无法逃避过去，他必须告诉sam他的真实想法，有关于那种每时每刻都在蚕食他的恐惧。  
dean说：“我只是试着做对的事。”  
似乎是第一次，dean在他的面前示弱。他的dean，他的兄长，总是扮演着保护者的角色，强大得仿佛不可战胜。sam甚至记起许多年前，dean在讲述地狱那段痛苦之旅时情绪失控，而他当时的选择是背过身去，不让sam看见他流泪。也许正因如此今天的狩猎sam才会犯下那样的错误，他太信任dean了，太习惯于被dean保护，太习惯被dean爱着。  
与其说是在对dean发火，不如说sam真正愤怒的对象是他自己。  
或许是青春期波动的荷尔蒙最终还是影响到他，脆弱的dean看起来有种纤细的美。纤细又敏感，sam从没想过这样的词语有一天也会被用来安在dean的身上，但此时的dean看起来就是这样，像是踮脚走在钢索上，呼吸造成的细微震动就足以令他崩溃似的。  
没有血印的感觉很好，但是在强大的力量面前软弱无力的感觉很糟，就像二十多年前那无数个担惊受怕的日夜，当dean还是个真正的少年时。那时他唯一的愿望不过是自己可以长得更快一些，他希望某天一觉醒来就成长为一个男人，他会变得坚强有力，足够保护他的家人远离伤害。  
“我不能再看着无辜的人死在我面前，至少在我神智还清醒的时候，我只是……”  
害怕自己不再能够保护你。

sam没有让他说完，他把dean的身体用力地填进了怀里。这个dean前所未有的无助和弱小，这几乎要杀死sam，那种好像随时都可能失去所爱的可怕感觉，它又来了。  
dean放任自己陷落在sam的怀抱之中，抓紧他后背的衣料几乎用上了dean所有的力气，sam身上的味道让他终于有了一点安全的感觉。  
毕竟这就是他们仅有的了，对他们两个来说都是。  
他们互相亲吻，或者说噬咬着对方的嘴唇。之于他们是最好的忘却疼痛的方式，就像兽类互相舔伤的行为一样。  
sam非常肯定自己疯了，否则他不会任由自己把车泊在洲际公路上，然后就这样把他未成年的哥哥压在车盖上吻到大脑缺氧。事实上他们都很忘情，连换气的一秒钟都长得无法忍受，嘴唇才刚刚分开，立刻又胶合到一起去了。  
sam扯开dean的帽衫，手从下摆伸入，手掌贴住他的腰腹游移，摸起来和平时的dean有略微的不同，皮肤要更光滑绵密一些，一样的温暖和柔韧。dean弓起腰使它的曲线更贴合sam的手掌，sam将衣服掀得更高，露出的部分接触空气凉意让他有些战栗，sam温热的嘴唇和舌头来得正及时。sam亲吻dean的胸膛，舌头卷住他硬起的乳头，这种快感迅猛而陌生，dean猜想是他这具年轻的身体一时无法习惯这些，他无法控制自己发出低低的呻吟。  
突然间车里传来一声短促的尖叫，他们同一时间想起车后座还躺着一个人。  
Tina捂着嘴，透过前挡风玻璃张大眼睛望着他们，表情很完整地传达出她此时震惊的心情。

5.

每个人都有着自己肮脏的小秘密。  
最初的震惊过去之后，Tina对他们的秘密也没有表现得多么无法接受。dean猜今天之后，她已经能够轻易接受很多事了，无论那事情本身有多荒诞。  
他们在下一个路口分道扬镳。年轻的Tina走了，她说这将会是她的第二次机会。对于这点，dean既没有认同，也没有反对。  
sam看了眼dean的表情，“你在想她的话？”  
dean漫不经心地用脚尖拨弄路边的野草，“不，我在想继续刚才没做完的事。”  
他们的视线交汇。  
sam觉得他还可以更疯一点。

impala停在公路旁的林地里，正是满地落叶的时节。  
后座算是宽敞，但对于sam来说还是有些压抑，所幸dean比平时小了许多，否则他们就要考虑在车外面来一发了。  
dean骑跨在sam的裤裆上，隔着几层布料也能感受到他巨大的形状，dean摆动着臀部碾磨他的性器。受到挑逗的sam在他的耳边喷出热烫的气息，也挺动胯部一下下顶撞dean的屁股。  
sam含住dean的耳垂，他的耳朵早已变成了粉色，sam轻咬着，将它舔湿。他的手消失在dean的上衣之下，柔软的棉质织物覆盖住的部分，正在发生着一些事情，看dean的表情就知道，sam正在做的，是他喜欢的事。  
dean的乳头似乎更敏感了，sam带有枪茧的粗糙手指揉着它，他的动作很轻柔，仿佛怕弄痛dean一样，像只玩弄蝴蝶的大狗熊，动作小心又笨拙。dean知道这对sam来说肯定很奇怪，毕竟他是第一次和未成年人做爱，该怎么对待dean，该用多大的力，他一点头绪也没有，就像个新手那样。  
“用力点，Sammy，别担心弄坏我。你可以捏它，对，就这样，捏住它揉搓……噢老天，你实在太棒了，该死……”  
dean有些后悔鼓励他了，他明知道sam有着魔法手指，在他的身体还是成人的时候就被sam单用手指操射过，女人们会爱死sam的，他的手指让人疯狂。现在dean的这副身体战斗力削减了一半都不止，浑身都敏感得要命，他担心在sam正式操他之前他就把自己射得精尽人亡了。  
sam的拇指画着圈拨弄他的乳头，向他确认：“我这样做对吗？你觉得舒服吗？dean，告诉我你的感受。”  
dean喘得话都说不出来，他怀疑sam是故意的，因为他的每一个表情都在说着sam做得到底有多棒。  
dean只能揽住他的脖子送上自己的嘴唇好堵住那张明知故问的嘴，sam欣然接受了他的吻并使它变得更狂热。他的舌头伸进dean的嘴里，和dean的舌头缠绕在一起，他们都精于此道，每一次接吻都是身心愉快的体验。  
小空间里安静得只听得到亲吻的声音，sam吮吻着dean的舌尖，仿佛那是什么美味的食物。然而dean一想到sam那可怕的饮食爱好，如果sam敢把他比作那些绿油油的蔬菜，dean一定会要他好看的。  
其实sam的性爱风格是绝对的肉食主义者，他的控制欲和超强的性欲在床上完全暴露无遗，dean曾经在被他翻来覆去操了整整四个半小时后抱怨过，他那爱吃草的弟弟平时太善于掩饰自己了。

dean伸直手臂配合sam脱掉了自己的上衣，sam单手就能搂住他薄薄的身体，这对sam来说非常陌生。他看惯了的纹身和伤疤通通不见其踪，这躯体年轻而美丽，像没有打磨过的原石。本来它是完美的，如果dean的手臂上没有绑着绷带的话。  
sam抬起他的手，亲吻他手臂的伤处。  
“你要是敢在这时候说什么肉麻的话，小心我的拳头。”dean不想气氛变得哀伤，哀伤的事已经够多了。  
sam笑了笑，沿着他的手臂吻到肩膀，又沿着锁骨向下吻到胸前，在dean期待的眼神中，舔了他的乳头。  
dean必须说他这辈子都不会对这感到腻烦，他很幸运的是乳头超敏感的那类人，做爱时玩弄这里会让他发疯的，显然他的弟弟早已洞悉了这一切，他知道怎么做可以让dean爽到忘了自己是谁。  
sam的舌尖一下一下刷着顶端的小孔，他的手指同时揉捏着另一边，痒痒的很舒服。dean拉开sam的皮带，拉下裤链，手伸进里面揉他的性器，拇指在冠状沟附近来回滑动，顶部冒出的液体很快就把sam的内裤洇出一小块湿迹。  
dean挺起胸把自己更多地送进sam的嘴里，sam会意，开始用舌面加重力道舔他的乳头，把嘴唇覆盖上去吮吸，直到把两边都弄得红肿湿润。  
sam托住他的屁股，他的手大到足以把dean的臀瓣完全包住，轻易地揉捏于掌中，手法色情到没边。sam摸进他裤子里的时候有种说不出的感觉，情况不容许他多想，dean的身体耸动着，不停在他的身上摩擦，渴求更多的接触。sam当然不会让他的哥哥失望，他的长指深深陷入dean的臀缝，用力抓握那两团紧实而柔软的肉，直接触摸皮肤的感觉比隔着布料好一万倍。  
dean拉低sam的裤腰，他已经完全勃起的阴茎迫不及待地跳出束缚，可怕的尺寸，表面遍布经络。  
车内仿佛有100多度，sam开始出汗，他飞快地脱掉上衣，和dean肉贴肉地抱在一起。dean亲吻他壮实的胸膛，舔掉微咸的汗水，成年男人的汗味和麝香味混合在一起，车内全部是这股性感的味道，让dean膝盖发软。  
sam把他的内裤连同外裤一起扒到膝盖位置，看清dean的下身之后他明白刚才怪异的感觉是为什么了，那里只有些许稀疏的毛发，柔软地贴在dean的皮肤上，他粉色的阴茎笔直地竖在中间，只能用漂亮来形容，不过sam知道dean讨厌这个词。  
dean对没毛这件事还是很介意的，他顺着sam的视线低头看了一眼，咒骂着：“操，我看起来就像个娘们儿。”  
“小妞可没有长这根。”sam把他们两根握在同一只手里，一起上下撸动，“我喜欢它。”  
dean很快就颤抖着射在sam手里，他弓着背，额头抵住sam的肩膀喘息，“这可是我的处男之夜，你赚了，Sammy。”  
sam吻着他的耳朵，“我不是很确定，dean，我怕伤害到你。”  
他不知道dean青涩的身体究竟能不能承受那种方式的激烈性爱。  
“别像个姑娘似的。”dean一点也没有这种担忧，“乖乖地把你的老二放进我的屁股里来。”

sam在抽屉的一大堆手机和杂物当中翻找润滑剂，dean把他自己和sam都脱光了，他玩弄着sam胯下晃动的那根，凑上去像舔冰棒一样上上下下地舔，连下方两个毛茸茸的蛋也舔了一遍。sam被他舔得浑身起火，恨不得塞进他的嘴里狠狠地操一顿。  
sam一把捞住dean的小腿，把他横放在后座上，比划了一下角度，决定还是从背后来。  
“转身，撅起你的屁股来。”  
dean背对着他跪在座位上，sam可以清楚地看到他的后背，原来dean14岁的身体并不像他认为的那么完美，一道红色的伤疤就斜在他左肩胛到脊柱的这段位置上，看样子已经是一年以上的旧伤了。  
sam很震惊，这是条不短的疤，由某种机器划过造成的，受伤的时候dean才多大？12或是13岁？他在脑中中搜索着他自己八九岁时的记忆，希望找出一些有关的片段。  
“dean，你这里怎么受的伤？”sam的拇指轻轻地抚过那道疤，尽管他知道过了这么久已经不会再痛，但他的动作还是尽可能地放轻了。  
dean反手摸到大概位置，想了想，说：“大概是鸦人吧。”  
这下唤醒了sam的记忆，他对鸦人这种半人半禽的东西有印象，他八岁的时候的确见过一次。那东西长着长而尖锐的爪和喙，弯钩一样，十分凶恶。那时他被吓得呆在原地无法动弹，是dean抱着他逃跑的。  
dean……  
“我以为你没有受伤，Bobby也是这么对我说的。”sam回忆着往事，那段时间爸又不知去哪了，他们两个和Bobby在一块儿。sam尽力去回想那之后dean有没有任何不自然的地方，反常也许就因为他负伤的缘故。  
dean轻描淡写地：“是啊，我们说了谎。”  
sam猜想着那时候dean是怎么一边流着血一边抱着他逃离险境，事实上sam当时并没有特别感觉到危险，现在想来只是dean替他把所有危险都挡在了身后，哪怕只是14岁的、以他现在的眼光来看弱小到自己都需要保护的dean，在那时依然勇敢地用单薄的后背阻挡了所有侵害，完全义无反顾地，保护了他。

sam从背后抱住dean，“我打赌你还有更多的事没告诉我。”  
dean让自己懒洋洋地靠在sam怀里，“说的没错，多到我自己都记不清了。”  
有很多事sam不需要知道，比如dean希望他尽可能像个正常男孩那样长大，比如正是因为dean的保护，才有可能到了20岁他仍在斯坦福幻想着平凡人生。这一切都不过是基于dean早早地在12岁的时候就掐灭了所有不切实际的幻想，又或者是，dean把对未来的全部美好愿望都寄托在了他的宝贝Sammy身上。  
dean就是这样的一个人，他的外壳有多坚硬，内心就有多柔软。而最柔软的部分，永远为一个人保留。  
能够被这样的dean温柔相待，是sam不幸人生的最大幸运。  
sam咬了一口他的耳朵作为惩罚，留下一个半圆的牙印。dean侧过脸，他们交换了一个吻。  
“你又小又爱哭，烦人得很，我才不会告诉你然后给你机会用眼泪淹死我，我的小妹妹。”  
永远不要听dean嘴上说什么，只要看他的眼睛就可以了，它们会告诉你所有事。如果sam早点发现这个秘密，他们可以避免兜很多圈子。  
“现在看起来，我才是大的那个。”  
sam的阴茎在dean的臀缝里前后摩擦，dean说着引诱的话语：“是的，你最大了，大家伙。”

车窗上起了一层雾，隐约传出阵阵呻吟声。  
dean跪趴在后座，sam在为他口交，sam抱着他的大腿，舌头灵活地舔着穴口。他们两个都喜欢这项前戏，dean喜欢sam在正式插入前用手指和舌头搞他，穴口遍布的神经让那里敏感至极，轻轻一碰dean就会快乐地叫出声。  
浅色的褶皱被sam舔得湿漉漉的泛着光泽，他故意挤压dean的臀瓣，看他难耐地晃动屁股。然后用力地向两边分开，紧闭的洞口被迫打开，sam快速地舔着那里，尽管还只是入口浅浅的一段，dean感觉sam已经快用舌头把他操射了。  
sam倒了一些润滑剂在穴口，凉凉的液体让dean打了个抖，sam在他屁股上亲了一口以作安抚。他把手指也抹上润滑，中指缓慢地插入，紧致的肉壁极不情愿地为他的手指让出一条通道。  
“老天，你太紧了。”这时候sam真正直观地认识到“dean是个雏”这回事，他的中指一伸进去就被咬住了，动一下都很困难。  
dean也很难受，他知道这时候要放松自己才会让事情进行得顺利些，但他年轻的括约肌根本不懂配合，对陌生的入侵者——sam的手指，表现出了超强的警惕和好奇，咬住它不放。  
sam转动手指，开始小幅度地抽插，多亏润滑剂的帮助dean没有感到任何疼痛，后穴也适应了sam的存在，默许了他在里面进进出出的行为。  
毫无疑问sam是个温柔的情人，他愿意花半个小时来为dean扩张，直到那里能够自如地吞下他的三根手指。dean慢慢找回了一点熟悉的快感，他催促着：“你是准备要把全世界都塞进我里面去吗？够了sam，我那里都可以塞进一根棒球棍了，你的老二总不会比那还粗吧。”  
sam笑了一声：“关于这一点，我可不是很确定。”他把阴茎涂满润滑剂，在洞口蹭了几下，他扣住dean的腰，“我这就要操你了。”  
dean正想叫他闭嘴，就被他毫无保留地一插到底了。这使得dean根本说不出话来，唯一的感受就是他被棒球棍捅成了两半，而且是粗的那头。其实他应该知道的，在所有的关键问题上sam可从来没有手软过。

sam保持着插到底的姿势，摸了摸dean的屁股，和他确认：“还好吗？”  
“操！这可真疼。”dean稍微缓过来一些，讲话时甚至还颤着声，“好多了，你可以试着动一动。”  
难捱的不是他一个，dean的里面紧得要命，对于任何男人来说都像是天堂，sam调集了很多的注意力用来控制自己不要莽撞地把dean操坏。  
得到许可的sam开始浅浅地进出，起初每一次摩擦都会让dean肩膀颤抖，看得出他还是有点疼，不过叫停不是他的风格。sam确定扩张到位不会弄伤他，才敢放心地继续。  
dean用手肘支撑着他自己，凸出的肩胛抖动着仿佛振翅的蝴蝶，事实上这样的dean让他心动不已，他的身体那么薄，sam觉得自己像是在掠夺某种易碎的珍宝，“上帝啊，你让我感觉自己在犯罪……”  
变成水状的润滑剂随着sam的每一次抽顶而溢出，沿着dean的股缝流到大腿。sam俯身下去亲吻他左肩的伤疤，从头一直舔到尾。sam的手绕到前面托住dean的胸腹，并把他的身体贴向自己，他的身体完全覆盖住dean的，他的胸肌贴住dean的后背，他的阴茎深入dean的身体里，他们就好像合二为一了。  
疼痛逐渐带给dean另外的感觉，他开始从中获得快感，不过这花了他们超过平常两倍的时间。  
“搞不懂为什么有人会对雏情有独钟，这简直是折磨。”dean气喘吁吁地分享他的感受，体力也是个恼人的问题，他还从没有在sam一发未射的情况下被干得喘不上气过。  
sam舔着他的耳廓，潮湿的热气喷进dean的耳朵里：“你知不知道你的小屁股把我吸得有多紧？我爱死它了，我的小处男。”  
明明是dean先挑起的话题，但被sam这样称呼他还是感到了别扭。sam知道当他的哥哥害羞时耳朵一定会红，从背后看去通红的两个耳朵说明了一切。sam握着他的下巴诱哄他扭过头来和自己接吻，他的手刺激着dean的乳头和阴茎，直到dean颤抖着第二次射在他手中。

sam坐下来，并把dean抱到身上，dean跨坐在他的阴茎上。这是dean非常喜欢的体位之一，他可以掌握更多的主动权，然而此时他已经没有多余的力气去考虑节奏的问题了，因为他真的快累死了。  
dean巴着他的脖子一副懒得动的样子，sam笑笑，竟然直接捧住他的臀部上下操起来，从他流畅且快速的动作看来，dean的体重对他来说一点也不是问题。他甚至故意将dean的臀朝中间挤压，强烈的刺激让他差点射了出来，他热情地占有了dean的嘴唇和舌头，发出模糊不清地呓语：“宝贝，你太棒了。”  
车子不停地摇晃震动，这时如果有人经过他们，就会明白里面正在发生什么事。  
dean像只船在风浪里上下颠簸，大脑已经停止思考，后穴反而成了全身上下知觉最清晰的地方，最初的痛感转变为麻痒，可怕的是dean感觉到它还在叫嚣着更多。  
只有这样才算活着，只有sam能提醒他自己还活着。即使他正在缓慢地滑向深渊，他的一部分已经随着血印死去，但他活着的那部分，会永远因为sam而活着。所以就算今天是末日，dean也愿意在这里和sam做爱直到世界毁灭。  
dean看到车内曾经的他们留下的刀刻痕迹，毕竟还是有些东西从未改变，他会愿意为此坚持下去。  
“继续，不要停。”


End file.
